


Shiro's Sunshine on a Stormy Day

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Desert Island, Fluff, M/M, Shipwrecks, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: Shiro gets shipwrecked and discovers something unexpected.Part of the Hunk Big Bang





	Shiro's Sunshine on a Stormy Day

Shiro winced as he regained consciousness. His head was pounding and everything hurt. He slowly propped himself up on his elbows, a rush of blood going to his head and making him dizzy.  _ Elbow,  _ Shiro corrected himself, looking down at his right arm with a frown. He had almost forgotten that he had lost it months ago. He picked up a fistfull of sand in his good hand and let it slip through his fingers. He frowned harder at the flood of memories, suddenly remembering how he had ended up here, wherever here was. 

 

No longer feeling like the world was spinning, Shiro looked around. Fine beach dirt was beneath him, the ocean just beyond that, stretching as far as he could see. Behind him was what looked like a jungle of sorts. Not very dense, but there were definitely trees and no signs of civilization anywhere. His planned vacation was beginning to feel like a huge mistake.

 

*^*^*^*^

 

_ Stepping onto the ship felt like freedom. Shiro was finally going to take the time he needed away from everything. Months of recovery after losing his arm and the struggle of getting back into work had taken a lot out of him. Physical therapy was so grueling and often frustrating, but Shiro was never one to back down from a challenge. He had to get better; he had to move past this. Now, it seemed like he finally had. Shiro took back control of his thoughts and reminded himself that the accident  was in the past as he looked out to the ocean, unable to see anything beyond it. The corners of his mouth turned up in a soft smile as he took a deep breath of the salty sea air.  _

 

_ The ship was pretty nice. Shiro guessed it was a newer ship, based on the fresh feel he got just walking around. The painted wood gleamed proudly. It almost made Shiro proud. People of all ages and background wandered the halls, either exploring or settling in. Shiro made his way to his room, setting his small suitcase aside with a contented sigh as he looked around. It was a small room, but nothing more or less than what he expected. In a word, the room was clean. The walls were perfectly white (Shiro suspected that the paint was fresh). The sheets were freshly washed and the bed was made up very carefully, a neat stack of towels sitting on the end of it. The thought and care that went into everything impressed Shiro, who settled into bed early, drifting off with a good book.  _

 

_ That night, Shiro was woken up by the ship rocking violently. He sat up and looked out the small window, realizing that they were in the middle.of a huge storm. Rain pelted the side of the ship and waves lapped up more than half the ships’ height. A strike of lightning flashed, blindingly bright and too close for comfort, followed by a crash of thunder that rattled in Shiro’s chest. His mind raced; the travel was only supposed to be overnight, so the last thing he expected was trouble like this.  _

 

_ Despite the turbulence, Shiro managed to shakily make his way to the deck, wanting to see if he could help. The heaving back and forth was almost enough to knock Shiro over, but he made it. The scene that greeted him was almost unimaginable; the entire world seemed black and dark grey, minus the occasional streak of hot, white lightning that was too close for comfort. The wind blew and rain fell hard, almost blowing sideways and pelting Shiro’s face, making it difficult to see. What Shiro did manage to see was the crew running around the deck and tending to the situation as best they could. Just as Shiro was about to call out and ask how he could help, a large wave washed over the deck, taking him with it. All Shiro remembered after that was the bubbles floating around him and the sting as he hit the water.  _

 

*^*^*^*^

  
  


Shiro slowly blinked a couple times, blank-faced as he came out of the memory. He sighed as he stood up, shaky at first but managing to get on his feet. He started making a mental list of things he would have to take care of to survive. He had no idea when help might come, if it ever did, so he intended to make do with what the island had to offer. Food was definitely a must, Shiro decided when his rumbling stomach made itself known. Finding shelter would take more time though, and food could wait at least a little longer. Shiro decided to walk until he found a decent place to sleep or a way he could make shelter. 

 

The forest was like any stereotypical island forest; dense, humid, and very green. Shiro didn’t mind though. He trod carefully, trying not to disturb the area too much. Colorful birds fled the treetops, squawking as Shiro’s foot made a twig snap loudly when he stepped. After watching them briefly, he kept walking, brushing leafy branches and vines aside and watching his step. 

 

After searching for awhile and walking for who knows how long, Shiro found a small cave. He approached the mouth of the cave cautiously. He couldn’t quite tell how deep it was or if there were already occupants. Biting down on his bottom lip in ponderance, Shiro went to pick up a rock and toss it in. Aside from the expected clattering of the rock against the cave floor, no sound followed. The corners of Shiro’s mouth turned up slightly. Maybe he really could do this. 

 

Confident that the cave was unoccupied, Shiro set to making it more comfortable for sleeping. He gathered up leaves of all variety and layered them in a small area, creating a lame, makeshift mat for sleeping on. Shiro stepped back to admire his work.  _ It’ll have to do,  _ he thought to himself with a frown and a determined sigh. 

 

Next, Shiro went in search of food. At least enough to fill himself up for remainder of the day so he could rest and be better prepared for tomorrow. Shiro’s mind began racing as he began walking again, making sure to remember where his cave was. Hunting wasn’t outside of Shiro’s abilities, but it also required tools he did not have and which would take time to fashion. He made a mental note to figure that out after a night of sleep. For now, he had to rely on the earth, which was a little harrowing in and of itself. Shiro wasn’t sure he could trust himself to know which plants were good to eat and which were not. He decided to play it as safe as possible and look for a food he recognized beyond a doubt. 

 

As Shiro stepped into a clearing, some noise above him caught his attention. He looked up and realized that a couple monkeys were scattering. He didn’t think much of it until something yellow caught his eye. Squinting to be able to see a little better, Shiro realized that the monkeys might have been after some bananas. If that’s what he was seeing, it would be enough food for now. 

 

With a determined huff, Shiro limbered up and prepared to scale the tree. Besides scraping up his hands quite a bit, it was a successful climb. Victoriously, Shiro grabbed a bunch of bananas and gently tossed them to the forest floor before making his way down. Just a few minutes later, Shiro was sitting in his cave, enjoying his find. With a freshly full stomach, Shiro settled in for the night, running through his mental to-do list as he drifted off. 

 

^*^*^*^*

 

It had been a restless night. Even with the leaves, the cave floor just wasn’t comfortable. On top of that, Shiro was more on edge than he anticipated he would be. He simply had no idea what was outside the cave, and he knew that he wasn’t prepared to defend himself against much. Feeling heavy and groggy, Shiro sat up, stretched, and set out to find more to eat despite feeling like death barely warmed over. 

 

His search was not successful. He realized after awhile that he just wasn’t in any state to be productive. He cursed his lack of sleep and slumped against a tree in exhaustion and frustration as it began to rain. He didn’t even bother to find somewhere dry; what would be the point? Clearly, he was just going to die stranded on this island. He used to think that he would be the kind of person to survive this kind of disaster, but now that it was his life he saw that he wasn’t cut out for survival. Shiro closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the tree. Warm rain water his his face, tracing their way down his cheeks before meeting at his chin and dripping off. 

 

Several long minutes passed, silent minus the rain. It was so peaceful, Shiro noted, half-conscious and ready to drift off. Suddenly, Shiro didn’t feel rain hitting his face anymore. His eyebrows knit together in confusion before he mustered up the energy to open his eyes. He was greeted with a warm smile gracing a soft, tan face. The man standing in front of him was dressed in yellows and browns, holding out an umbrella. Everything about him seemed so comfortable and warm; Shiro figured he was an angel and that his time had actually come. Before either of them could say anything, Shiro lost consciousness. 

 

^*^*^*^*

 

Shiro woke up in a bed. The events of the past couple days almost seemed like a really bad dream until he opened his eyes. He had definitely never been here before. Across the room sat the man who had apparently rescued him. He heard Shiro stirring and promptly turned around. 

 

“Careful,” the man warned, scrambling across the room as Shiro tried to sit up. The man helped Shiro sit up slowly, placing a pillow behind his back and a comforting hand on his shoulder. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Uh….better,” Shiro replied, though his throat was dry and his voice was groggy. 

 

“Lemme get you some water,” the man thought aloud as he stood up. Shiro blinked a couple times, taking in his surroundings. The place wasn’t much, but it was impressive for a supposedly deserted island. Lots of time and care had been put into this space, and it showed. It was evident that his rescuer lived alone, but it also seemed like he was happy that way. Before Shiro could think more, the man had returned, offering a glass with that warm smile of his. Shiro took the glass, and the man sat down down on the edge of the bed.

 

“How long have I been here?” Shiro asked hesitantly.

 

“You were out for about a day,” the man answered. “I hope you don’t mind that I brought you here. I was out in the forest, saw you, and knew you needed help.”

 

“No, no,” Shiro assured. “I did need help. I can’t thank you enough.”

 

The man smiled again. “I’m Hunk, by the way.”

 

“I’m Takashi Shirogane, but my friends call me Shiro,” Shiro replied, returning the smile before taking another sip of water. 

 

“So how did you end up here, Shiro?” 

 

“I was on a boat and there was a storm,” Shiro answered, frowning at the memory. He strained to remember all the details, but he couldn’t, which was a little frustrating. 

 

“You don’t have to tell me more if you don’t want,” Hunk spoke up quietly, noticing Shiro’s discomfort. “I’ll make you something to eat, ok?” Shiro nodded, suddenly and painfully aware of his hunger. Hunk got up, his weight lifting off the bed and leaving Shiro strangely unsatisfied. 

 

Shiro watched as Hunk putzed around the kitchen, gathering utensils and ingredients. Hunk looked very natural and at ease as he cooked. Shiro was almost jealous, because he could hardly make a batch of cookies without burning them. He smiled a soft, fond smile as he remembered the first time he tried so many years ago. Smoke ended up billowing out from the oven, and he was so embarrassed as the fire alarm started to go off. At least it was funny now, but it certainly wasn’t then. Shiro’s train of thought was interrupted by a bowl being held out to him. 

 

Shiro looked up into Hunk’s bright, smiling face and returned the smile, taking the bowl. He took a spoonful of the soup slowly and ate it. Maybe it was just his hunger talking, but the soup was  _ really good.  _ He had to force himself to eat it slowly, because he didn’t know exactly how long it had been since he had eaten an actual meal. He wanted to keep it all down. He savored the way the soup made his stomach feel warm and satisfyingly full as Hunk silently sat by and watched him eat. 

 

When Shiro was done, Hunk took the bowl. “Was that enough?” Shiro nodded enthusiastically, and Hunk chuckled as he took the empty bowl and put it in the sink. Before Hunk turned back around, Shiro had settled back into his pillow and begun snoring softly. Hunk tucked him in with a fond smile before settling on the couch for the evening with a good book. 

 

*^*^*^*^

 

The next day, Shiro woke to an empty house. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel a pang of disappointment that Hunk wasn’t there to wish him a good morning. Or maybe it was afternoon? Regardless, Shiro had already gotten used to Hunk’s warm and caring nature. It was a refreshing change from most people Shiro knew. Being around Hunk just felt natural, like they had always known each other. 

 

_ That’s silly,  _ Shiro shook the thought out of his head. He barely knew Hunk. He was only grateful that Hunk had all but saved his life. It was natural to feel overwhelming gratefulness in a situation like this, right? That’s definitely all it was. Shiro drank the glass of water he assumed Hunk had left for him on the nightstand.

 

Shiro did what he could to clean himself up and then stepped out of his house. He was shocked to discover that he was in an actual town. It wasn’t very modern, and the streets weren’t even paved, but there were houses and shops and everything that made a town a town. He had no idea how far Hunk had taken him, but clearly this island wasn’t so deserted. It seemed ridiculous, in hindsight; would Shiro have made it to the town if he had just kept going? Shiro pondered this as he kept walking through the muddy streets.

 

Without thinking too much on it, Shiro walked into what he quickly realized was a bar. With a mental shrug, Shiro found a stool by the bar and sat down. He wasn’t much of a drinker, but he kinda figured he deserved it. He would have been doing something similar about now if he hadn’t wound up on this island instead, so why not? 

 

Shiro’s mouth went dry when he looked at the bartender and realized that it was Hunk.  _ Well, that explains why Hunk was gone,  _ Shiro thought to himself. As if he heard Shiro thinking about him, Hunk stood up and faced Shiro, his face suddenly lighting up. 

 

“Hey, sleepy head!” Hunk greeted. “Sleep well?”

 

“I did. I’m feeling so much better, thank you,” Shiro replied, knowing he couldn’t possibly sound as grateful as he actually was. 

 

“No big deal, I promise,” Hunk assured. “Do you want a drink? It’s on the house.”

 

Shiro pursed his lips, not wanting to take advantage but not wanting to seem rude. “You know what? I’ll take a lemon sour.” 

 

“Coming right up,” Hunk chirped, immediately turning around to make the drink. 

 

Moments later, Hunk slid Shiro his drink and had turned back around to go about his other work. Shiro took a small sip of his lemon sour and set the glass back down. It was definitely going to be a good idea to nurse this drink, he determined. Besides, it wasn’t like Shiro was in any hurry. 

 

Shiro propped his chin up with his hand and found himself staring at Hunk. Not just staring, but admiring, if he was being honest. There was something about the way Hunk bustled about and took care of things. He seemed to feel comfortable wherever he was. Shiro was almost jealous of that quality. After just a little too much admiring, Shiro caught himself and turned his attention back to his drink. Once he was finished, he left with a warm goodbye and went back to Hunk’s place. 

 

*^*^*^*^

 

Once Shiro was back inside Hunk’s home, he took the opportunity to really look around. He gingerly ran his fingers along the nearest flat surfaces, noticing how clean everything was. Hunk really was orderly and neat, that was for sure. As Shiro walked by the couch, he noticed a book on one of the arms. Curiosity immediately won over, and Shiro decided to see what Hunk was reading. He picked up the book carefully, looking at the cover and then turning it over to read the summary on the back. Apparently it was about five robot lions that had the ability to come together and form one huge robot called Voltron, which defended the universe from evil. Not Shiro’s usual reading, but it was certainly intriguing. With nothing better to do, Shiro sat down and began reading. 

 

Several chapters later, Shiro returned to the real world when Hunk walked back in, done with work for the day. Shiro had been so caught up in the reading that he didn’t realize it was so late. 

 

All Hunk could do was chuckle. “I guess you like that book, huh?”

 

“I guess so,” Shiro grinned sheepishly as Hunk sat down. 

 

“Wouldn’t it be amazing to be a Paladin?” Hunk mused. 

 

“Yeah, it would be. I’ve always kinda wanted to go into space. Thought I’d be a pilot when I grew up.”

 

“And that didn’t happen?”

 

“Nah. As I got older, it didn’t seem realistic anymore. I decided to go with something more certain,” Shiro shrugged. Hunk’s response was a sympathetic frown and a nod. “Anyway, it’s late, and I’m sure you’re tired. Want me to take the couch tonight?”

 

“No, no. Take the bed. The couch is comfier anyway.” Shiro knew Hunk was lying, but he appreciated the kind gesture and got up to settle in for the night. 

 

“Goodnight, Shiro,” Hunk called out as he turned off the lights. 

 

“Night, Hunk,” Shiro replied, smiling despite himself as he drifted off. 

 

*^*^*^*^

 

Several weeks later, sunlight shined through the window and woke Shiro up. As he opened his eyes, he realized that his arm was around Hunk and that they had fallen asleep on the couch. It wasn’t surprising, really, since they had stayed up later than usual talking the night before. Shiro propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Hunk. As he looked at that peaceful, sleeping face, he realized that he never wanted anything different. He could wake up like this every morning and be happy. 

  
He had never intended to stay on the island so long. He wouldn’t have chosen to end up here anyway. Now that he was here, though. He wouldn’t change a single thing.  _ I guess it’s true that things happen for a reason _ , Shiro thought, smiling fondly at a sleeping Hunk. 


End file.
